hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fandomly RGB AU
Roles 'Red Kingdom' *King - *Queen - Louly *Ambassador - Turtle *Prince/Princess - Kulta *Great Teacher of Magic - Naru *Great Teacher of History - *Great Teacher of General Education - *Judge of Supreme Court - Khonts *Top Military Officer - Cyro 'Green Kingdom' *King - *Queen - *Ambassador - Darkrai *Prince/Princess - YingYang *Great Teacher of Magic - Midori *Great Teacher of History - *Great Teacher of General Education - *Judge of Supreme Court - Panda *Top Military Officer - Fantasyname *Random important citizen - Ven 'Blue Kingdom' *King - Sne_stjerne *Queen - Treyen *Ambassador - Shiny *Prince/Princess - Cure *Great Teacher of Magic - Acrossai *Great Teacher of History - Adelayadelay *Great Teacher of General Education - Clue *Judge of Supreme Court - e56111920 *Top Military Officer - Romanochi 'Yellow Kingdom' *King - *Queen - *Ambassador - Tine *Prince/Princess - Kirby *Great Teacher of Magic - Emma *Great Teacher of History - Mik *Great Teacher of General Education - Cat Bed *Judge of Supreme Court - Talon *Top Military Officer - Little Description of Roles 'King' The supreme ruler of his/her respective kingdom. The King is in charge of politics and international affairs, therefore requiring to know a good deal of history. A king often uses protective charms in order to protect their palace and country. They may have a Prince as a disciple. 'Queen' The Queen is married to the King. He or she is in charge of education and law. He/she is the teacher of the three Great Teachers, Judge of the Supreme Court, Ambassador, and the Top Military Officer. The Queen's magic usually consists of offencive charms. They may have a princess as a disciple. 'Ambassador' He/She engages in most international affairs. They deliver messages on behalf of the king to the other countries. He/she also helps oversee imports and exports of his/her country. The Ambassador teaches the prince/princess about politics. They generally use a variety of spells. 'Prince/Princess' The son/daughter of the King and Queen. He/She may be adopted, but adopted or not they are disciples of the King or Queen. They often hang out with the Ambassador, learning about politics. 'The Great Teachers' The Great Teachers teach students aiming for a top position, such as an ambassador or judge. There are three teachers; the teacher of magic, the teacher of history, and the teacher of general education. 'Judge of the Supreme Court' Oversees criminal cases of the highest degree. Is a teacher of the lower judges. The Judge is appointed by the King. 'Top Military Officer' Is in charge of the military. He/She is expected to go into battles and give orders. Because of this, a strong sense of justice and loyalty is often required of the Officer. The Kingdoms The RGB universe is a very dangerous and volatile region. 'Red Kingdom' The Red Kingdom could be an area with lots of volcanoes and earthquakes, and people use fire and earth magic. It's a very hot region with a huge jungle that contains many strange creatures. Technologically advanced, most citizens are fairly safe from the dangers. It is the smallest kingdom. The people of the Red Kingdom are taught to primarily fight with magic and are advised to only physically fight when magic can't be used. They are known for being somewhat insane at times but are also quite considerate. Generally, they have a rather average physical strength. Marriage is generally free choice, but the Red people generally don't like being married. They love technology, and are often found playing video games with friends. While everyone in the Red Kingdom is conditioned to treat each other equally, there is a three level caste system. Those in the top caste are required to study in order to become a future member of high society, such as a Prince, Ambassador, Judge of the Supreme Court, etc. It also includes business owners. Those in the middle caste are expected to be builders of different kinds. This could be constructing actual buildings, developing computer software, designing video games, etc. Those in the lowest caste work as teachers (Great Teachers are of the highest caste), councillors, researchers, etc. Those outside of the caste system are generally regulated to menial work. 'Green Kingdom' The Green Kingdom looks incredibly beautiful on the surface with its grassy fields, numerous lakes, and perpetual rainbows; however, almost everything is poisonous and every animal is a furry ball of murder. Because of this, the kingdom is highly focused on defence and immunity. Because the magic is focused on defence, the inhabitants are physically quite strong. The weather in the area is generally cool, and there's a fairly large lake that acts as a border between it and the Blue Kingdom. The kind of magic used is the kind that can knock out/stun/etc. enemies and a heal-all magic. While the other kingdoms can use the same type of magic, the Green Kingdom's is far stronger. It is the third largest kingdom. The people of the Green kingdom are taught that they should only fight when absolutely necessary. They often think too much into things, but this constant worry allows them to be on guard and often work together in family-like groups. They are physically very strong, mostly using their strength defensively. Often, there are polygamous marriages. The people are very artistic and love drawing, painting, everything to do with visual arts. They are also natural born doctors. In the Green Kingdom, nature is highly respected. As such, there are very few buildings. The buildings are considered a last resort for ill individuals. They are also used for international relations and royal services; still, the royals usually live outside. Everyone lives with a group of other people, usually their spouses in a polygamous marriage. The Green Kingdom is the only kingdom in which general members of society have stronger magic than the royals. 'Blue Kingdom' The Blue kingdom is the most northernly kingdom. It is almost completely surrounded by mountains aside from the lake between it and the Green kingdom. It is the largest kingdom. At the most southernly point, the area dips into a desert-like valley. At the most northernly point, it is a brutal mountainous wasteland that is barely inhabitable. Most of the inhabitants live in the centre, where there is snow all year round. The inhabitants wield ice and water magic. The people of the Blue Kingdom focus on sharpening their incredibly powerful magic skills, but are often quite afraid of physical fights. To anyone outside an individual's group of friends, they are generally quite cold and distant. With their group of friends and spouse, however, they are forever loyal. They are quite weak physically. Marriages are usually arranged due to the odd society. They are quite aristocratic, enjoying calm music and reading. Society in the Blue Kingdom is considered quite peculiar compared to the other kingdoms. Shortly after birth, a person is grouped with two or three other people the same age. These three or four children grow up side by side their whole life, making them incredibly close. They are taught to distrust most others, and as such individuals generally act condescendingly towards each other. However, they are also taught to remain loyal to their lifelong friends and eventual spouse. Due to the kingdom's rough terrain, the desire to play sports is often chastised. 'Yellow Kingdom' The Yellow Kingdom is very savanna like. It is the second largest kingdom, and it has a permanent vow of neutrality. It borders an ocean, and is constantly whacked by storms. The inhabitants generally use wind and electric magic. The inhabitants have a wiry figure and are quite fast at running. Many wild beasts live in the plains; the inhabitants often enjoy capturing these beasts for many reasons. The people of the Yellow Kingdom aren't huge fans of magic, despite the power of the magic they can use. They love to fight physically, and often fight amongst themselves to train. Another way they do this is by chasing down and capturing wild beasts; Yellow people often keep these beats as companions, calling upon them for fighting when necessary. The people's personalities are usually very headstrong, but are quite empathetic and emotional. Physically they are very strong, often using it in an offensive manner. There is an equal amount of marriages that are arranged, free, and polygamous. These people love almost everything, but often prefer sporty activities such as soccer/football and hunting. The less physically inclined love folklore, legends, and history. Individuals in the Yellow Kingdom live in communal houses. Most enjoy the close contact with one another, so it is generally not bothersome. In fact, it is not an uncommon sight to find even strangers cuddling up and sleeping together. Captured beasts usually live in compounds with one another, but fully domestic beasts may be allowed to roam free. Category:Fandomly AU